


Bell Ballad

by JustSimon



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is continuation after Aria's resurrection. Dorian felt happiness that returned his wife and mother of their daughter, but he realized that Melody need someone for a moral support.
Relationships: Dorian/Melody
Kudos: 1





	Bell Ballad

After Aria decided to do her duty, she were not alone, her family helped her fight with the monsters from the dancecrypt, in same time Dorian and Melody felt the proximity to each other, they knew no one can defeat their union, while their love support them both, protecting their daughter and make Melody's mother Aria strong, when Golden Lute's curse came to an end, Aria made her duty, monsters once slept in the dancecrypt and maybe family were sad from from unavoidable Aria's death, they were happy that all of this is ended and their family together again, especially Dorian, who really felt happiness that his beloved wife is saved, after events he decided to talk with his beloved one, Melody.   
"How are you?" 'I am fine, except maybe one thing.' "You miss Aria?" 'Of course, she is my mother after all, i just, still can't believe that she's gone.' "She had no choice, she did not that for you and for us. Melody i..., i just wanted to say-" 'I know Dorian, i missed you too and by our daughter.' "Cadence, i can tell you someday she will reach prosperity, i am sure in it, but to be honest i am not approve this." 'Don't worry Dorian, maybe this is dangerous to be a treasure hunter, but not for Cadence, because she's not that little girl anymore, she is grew, we should accept that.' "... You right, if not her we would never return you and i stayed as a zombie slave of that monster, our daughter is the best, i admit it. I am really missed you, this can sound sudden but still, I love you Melody." 'I love you too Dorian, how long are you continue to wear this armor?' "Sorry, i just feel myself stronger in it." 'You are strong Dorian, you don't need this armor to prove it, now go and change in your clothes.' "Yes my dear Melody.   
Cadence happy for parents, they knew, now life will be much more happier.


End file.
